1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to digital photo frames.
2. General Background
Nowadays, digital photos are getting more and more popular while digital cameras are becoming more and more affordable. Accordingly, in order to display the digital photos, digital photo frames are invented.
Like traditional photo frame, many digital photo frames can be either placed on a table or mounted on a wall. The biggest advantage of digital photo frames have over traditional photo frames is that the digital photo frames are capable of storing a large number of pictures and displaying the pictures in a slide show mode. So, people can enjoy a large number of pictures displayed by the digital photo frame.
However, the disadvantage of the digital photo frames is their high power consumption. More often than not, even through no people around the digital photo frame, the digital photo frame remains at work state, which leads to unnecessary power waste.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an digital photo frame to overcomes the above-identified deficiencies.